


Domesticated

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Superfamily One-Shots [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Adoption, Anniversary, Baby Peter Parker, Bullies, Crying, Diapers, Family Fluff, Gen, High School, Kid Peter Parker, Love, M/M, Middle School, Nat & Clint Are Light, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pacifiers, Peter Feels, Steve Feels, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Toddler Peter Parker, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: One shot stories of my favorite Superfamily with Peter at all different ages!!





	Domesticated

**Author's Note:**

> Peter can't sleep with his Dada.

“Petey bird, what’s wrong?” Tony rasped as he walked into the nursery. It was 3 in the morning and the 5th time Peter has cried.

“Dada,” Peter wailed from his wobbly standing position and made grabby hands. 

“Come here baby,” Tony sighed and cuddled Peter. This time the 1 year seemed to have a valid point for his distress. A wet diaper. “Ok, ok shhh,” Tony bounced and walked for a couple moments till Peter had calmed down enough for a change.

“Come on Petey. It’s ok. Shhh, shhh. What’s wrong this time?” Tony picked the clean Peter off of the changing table and gave him a kiss. “You hungry?” Tony went downstairs to warm a pre-made bottle. He decided that the couch would do for a feeding and as soon as he sat down he pulled “Steve’s” soft green afghan over the both of them. Steve always cuddled with it and Natasha once made a joke to Tony that he loved that blanket than him. But one late and _very_ _drunk_ night of love making on the couch with the blanket draped over top of them. Steve had laughed and gave Tony a kiss. That night in bed Steve made it _very_ _clear_ who he loves more. It was just a blanket after all Tony figured.

Steve woke up to the other side of the bed cold. He really wanted to stay in the warm blankets but he knew Peter would be up soon and bets were down that Tony was working in his lab. Working on a suit that he wasn’t supposed to be using anymore.

Everyone on the team had agreed, except Tony, that with a baby on the way, no more Iron Man or Captain America on missions. You couldn’t keep Tony Stark from the cameras so he did press and helped Pepper with Stark Industries. 

Steve groaned as he finally got out of bed and put on a pair of sweatpants. He ran his fingers through his bed head as he made his way to the light blue nursery. “Peter,” he called lightly. “Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey,” Steve chuckled at his stupid joke. Sue him, he was a dork. “Petey, Pete. Peter?” Steve stopped when he saw the crib cold and empty. He turned and ran out of the room, “Tony! Tony! Ton-,” Steve stopped yelling and froze. On the couch was Peter fast asleep on top of Tony’s chest. Tony was was asleep as well. His steady breathing lifting Peter up and down with each breath. 

Steve let out a breath of his own as he quietly made his way over to the pair. “Tony, babe wake up,” he said softly as he ran his fingers through Peter’s soft brown curls to wake him up as well. Peter stirred first and let out a little whimper and grabbed his Daddy’s AC/DC shirt a little tighter. 

Tony peeked an eye open at the movement of his son. His eyebrows furrowed when he looked up into light blue eyes instead of the intended brown ones. “Steve? What’s goin’ on?”

Steve have a chuckle. “You fell asleep with Peter on the couch. Again.” Peter was awake enough that Steve unlatched his hand from the shirt and picked him up. “Good morning cuteness. Did you have a nice sleep on top of Dada?”

Peter smacked his dry lips together and laid his head down on Papa’s shoulder. “Dada.”

“Yeah Dada,” Steve smirked at Tony as he tried to get a crick out of his neck. “Dada’s getting to old to sleep on the couch.” Steve gave Peter a loud kiss on the cheek earning a tired giggle. He engaged Peter in babbled conversation as he started to make breakfast. 

Tony off the couch with a groan. _ Stupid couch and stupid old age. _ He picked the blanket off the floor and draped it over the over the back of the couch. _ Draped. _ God, he was so domestic. But as Tony looked into the kitchen to see his husband having a very animated conversation with their son he couldn’t be more happy and domesticated. 

Then his back cracked. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts always welcome! ❤😊


End file.
